Vryer
Background Vryer used to be a world-renowned and well-respected university professor but when the administration discovered his human cloning and genetic experiments, they fired him. Dr. GHEIST quickly contacted him and provided him with the means to continue his research. Webcomic *While it isn't explained why he helped Nightmare create Kolos and the machine that would help pump zombie powder into the city water supply ("Thriller"), but it was somehow worth it for him to risk getting caught and executed for treason. Though Lilith knows about this (when she busted him out of jail), she realizes how valuable he is to the clan and tells him she'll keep his secret. She also mentions in a fight with Ielena that all of his inventions have one exploitable flaw that when triggered will cause it to fall. *He gets a non-speaking role in 13th Room (True Detectives) along with Jaxx Ld when their curiosity about the Xantiax Gas leads them to make an agreement with Norman and Cortez to let them experiment on a kidnapped Robb Cr. A second part of the deal was to be allowed to have some of the gas for themselves. *In 50 Shades of GHEIST, Morlha assigns him to use a mysterious crystal she got with his newest creation, ARN 2000, to get rid of Lois Ld. When ARN 2000 proves to be a failure, he and Jaxx decide to abandon him. Missions None at the moment. Advantages and Disadvantages of the card Advantages: *He is very cheap at only 200 clintz. *His -4 opponents attack minimum 1 can help him win some battles. *Minimum 1 is very low and is lower then his base power. *4 damage can help especially if you have Xu52. *The GHEIST Bonus means that he doesn't have to worry about effects apart from Nightmare, Piranas and Skeelz cards. Disadvantages: *Against GHEIST and Roots, it is only a 4 power, 4 damage 3* card which is not that good at all. *4 power is not going to be helpful even with his ability. Trivia *Vryer is Freer in Afrikaans, which means one that frees, especially a liberator or emancipator. *Vryer is responsible for boosting Loma Noju's career (via an experimental drug), and unintentionally activating Nina's toxin immunity. *Dolly was his assistant, until she went CR. *He is the creator of Anibal, Draheera, the Elke, the Gheistlings, Leviatonn, Wardom, Ksendra and Xu52. He is also the one responsible for turning Rolph into a cyborg. *Walker's bio states that sometimes some of his "experiments" end up being discovered in and around Clint City. This hints that there might be more unfinished experiments hidden in the city. *He sort of makes an appearance in the first level of Ethane's card, but it's just a disguise she used to get into GHEIST's headquarters. **He later makes a true appearance in the second level of No Love's card, though his design is a lot different. Full Artwork 0206e5848f44f68f8428a6a4186f3516.jpg|Level 1 25ca785d8cc497b202ab05077136a162.jpg|Level 2 bcf85a45cbf7af3e51be50957488db08.jpg|Level 3 LAJUNTA ETHANE N1 HD.png|Ethane's Vryer disguise GHEIST NOLOVE N2 HD 673 TRANSPARENT.png|Redesigned Vryer with No Love Usefull links *Character page on Urban Rivals website. *Character page on Urban Rivals datebase. *Artists website. *Source of definition of freer *Source of translation